Kimmico
by Michelle2
Summary: Seven years ago, Shredder and Krang lost a canister of mutagen in Hawaii. Only now, the truth will be discovered. FINAL CHAPTER!!!!!
1. Prologue

Kimmico ****

Kimmico

Prologue: Beginnings

By: Michelle

Seven Years Ago...

Shredder pulled out his communicator and signaled for Krang.

"What now?" The aggravated brain snapped.

"Send me some mutagen."

"What for?"

Shredder rolled his eyes. "I want to make more mutants to use to defeat the Turtles. Send me some NOW."

"There is a storm here in Dimension X. If I send some, it may not get to you. Besides, the last time you made mutants, we got stuck with Bebop and Rocksteady."

"I know. I know." Shredder looked over at Bebop and Rocksteady. 'Fools' he whispered under his breath. "This time it will be different. Trust me."

"'Trust me', he says. I've heard that one before." Krang mumbled as he grabbed two canisters o mutagen. "I'm sending you two canisters."

"Good." Shredder smiled. "The more, the better."

Krang turned on the portal and programmed it to Shredder's coordinance. Then, one at a time, he tossed the two canisters.

"Well, where are they?" Shredder griped as he waited.

"I warned you earlier. With the storm, the canisters could go anywhere." Krang began to track them on a radar screen.

"Where are they?"

"One landed in Aiea, Hawaii and the other landed in Okeechobee Swamp in Florida.

Shredder sighed. "I'll get the one in Florida."

"What about Hawaii?"

"I'll get it later."

****

A Few Weeks Later…After Shredder's Failure with the Frogs…

"Hurry up you two." Shredder snapped. "We need to find that other canister."

"Okidoky boss." The two brainless mutants replied.

Bebop, Rocksteady, and Shredder split up to find the canister that was buried in the sand on the beach.

Bebop turned on his metal detector and began scanning the beach. Rocksteady did the same and they both began to listen to the beeps.

"Bebop and Rocksteady ended up in the same spot near a palm tree. The beeps were extremely loud.

"I found it boss." Bebop yelled.

"No, I found it first." Rocksteady yelled at him.

"No, I was here first."

"No, I was."

"Shut up you fools. You found nothing." Shredder said as he looked at the two standing around him. "It's me."

"Oops." Bebop snorted. "Sorry boss."

"Yeah." Rocksteady added. "We thought you were the canister."

"Do I look like a canister of mutagen to you." Shredder questioned.

"Ummm."

"Shut up and get back to work."

Rocksteady turned and tripped on Bebop's metal detector. After landing on his face, he looked up to yell at his friend.

"I'm gonna get you for that."

As he spoke, his breath blew away some sand uncovering a small piece of metal. 

"Ooooo." Rocksteady said, forgetting about Bebop. "Money."

Rocksteady grabbed for the object, but found it to be much more than money. 

"Boss." Rocksteady tugged on Shredder's cape for him to turn around.

"What now?"

"I found it."

Shredded turned around and looked at the uncover top of the canister. He put on gloves and slowly began to unbar it.

"Damn." Shredder said as he pulled the broken canister out of the sand. Then, he pulled the other half of the broken canister out.

"Where's the mutagen?" Bebop asked looking and one of the pieces Shredder hummed at the palm tree.

"It's gone." Shredder tore off his gloves. "So much for another mutant."

****

AUTHOR'S NOTES: The beginning of this story is based on Episode 13: Invasion of the Punk Frogs.


	2. Chapter I: Hands

Kimmico ****

Kimmico

Chapter I: Hands

By: Michelle

An old woman kneaded dough to make a loaf of bread. Her long gray hair was arranged in a bun with a few loose strands that curled in her face. She lightly brushed them away without getting flour on her face.

She stood there kneading the dough. Her legs hurt her but she continued her task. She felt so weak and tired, but didn't want to show it to her pupil she was teaching. 

The young girl watched as the old hands shook. Her fingers were so slim and delicate. She took a little more flour and spread it on the counter so the dough would not stick. Everything she seemed to do was with care and ease.

Her hands shook more and more. They were in so much pain, yet she continued.

"Massie." The young girl spoke. "You should sit. I shall finish for you."

"Best." The old woman said to the youth. "These old hands are tired"

The young girl watched as the old woman slowly walked to her chair. She sat down and watched her as she began to knead the dough.

Her hands were so full of life and strong, unlike her own. The girl kneaded the dough with care as she had done earlier. 

The old woman began to rock in her old wooden chair as she watched the girl.

The old woman continued to rock in her old handmade wooden chair as she watched the girl knead the dough.

The tired old gray haired woman continued to rock in her old sturdy handmade wooden chair as she watched the green three fingered girl knead the dough.


	3. Chapter II: Dreams

****

Kimmico

Chapter III: Dreaming

By: Michelle

I dream of rain

I dream of gardens in the desert sand

I wake in pain

I dream of love as time runs through my hand

__

She turned slowly and met his glance. Her eyes sparkled at him. Her slightly parted mouth turned into a sweet smile.

I dream of fire

These dreams are tied to a horse that will never tire

And in the flames

Her shadows play in the shape of a man's desire

__

She continue to smile when she spoke. "Hi. What's your name?"

This desert rose

Each of her veils, a secret promise

This desert flower 

No sweet perfume ever tortured me more than this

__

Michaelangelo stood there in awe. "Ummm."

And as she turns

This way she moves in the logic of all my dreams

This fire burns

I realize that nothing's as it seems

__

She giggled. "So, you're name is Ummm."

I dream of rain

I dream of gardens in the desert sand

I wake in pain

I dream of love as time runs through my hand

__

To dumbfounded to say anything, Michaelangelo shook his head.

I dream of rain

I lift my gaze to empty skies above

I close my eyes, this rare perfume

Is the sweet intoxication of her love

__

She bit her lip and smiled again.

I dream of rain

I dream of gardens in the desert sand

I wake in pain

I dream of love as time runs through my hand

__

"I'm Michaelangelo."

Sweet desert rose

Each of her veils, a secret promise

This desert flower

No sweet perfume ever tortured me more than this

__

"Michaelangelo."

"Yeah." His mouth nearly dropped to the ground when she spoke his name. "What's your name?"

Sweet desert rose

This memory of Eden haunts us all

This desert flower, this rare perfume

Is the sweet intoxication of the fall __

"My name is…YO! Earth to Mikey."

"Whah?" Michaelangelo opened his eyes and looked around.

Mondo Gecko sat back in his seat. "We'll be landing soon."

"We're in Hawaii already." Michaelangelo looked out the window of the plane.

"Yeah." Mondo Gecko buckled back his seatbelt.

"That was fast."

"Well, you slept the whole time."

"Oh." Michaelangelo leaned back in his seats.

"Five minutes til Hawaiian babes." Mondo Gecko smiled.

"OH, yeah." 

The song, Desert Rose, was written and performed by Sting. 


	4. Chapter III: Just a Dream

Kimmico Chapter III: Just a Dream  
  
By: Michelle  
  
She crawled along the moonlight beach without a care in the world. Everything was so tall compared to her. After all, she was only a 7 year old turtle.  
  
She wished she was tall like that human that came down to her.  
  
"Cute little thing." The human said to her. "Your brothers and sisters must miss you in the ocean."  
  
The human turned and walked away. She was left alone again.  
  
She looked around at the night sky. The land was so strange to her. She could stay here forever if it was safe.  
  
She liked the sky. It was so beautiful, except for that bright light. She hated that bright light and wasn't sure why. She wanted to run away but she couldn't move fast enough.  
  
What was going on? She saw a cylinder fall and break apart on a coconut. The green glowing slime covered her completely. What was happening to her?  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"  
  
"Kimmico. Kimmico." The human voice said. "Wake up child!"  
  
"Oh Massie!" She began crying. 'I was so scared."  
  
"It was just a dream." Massie calmed her. "Just a dream."  
  
It felt like a dream, but it seemed to haunt her forever. 


	5. Chapter IV: Memories

Kimmico Chapter IV: Memories  
  
By: Michelle  
  
  
  
Mondo Gecko threw a pillow into a sleeping Michaelangelo.  
  
Michaelangelo shot up. "Wha?"  
  
"Good morning." Mondo Gecko smiled. "Tour tiring you out."  
  
"Yeah." Michaelangelo rubbed his eyes. "I don't know how you do this."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Mondo we done 16 concerts at 9 different islands in 11 straight days."  
  
"You get use to it." Mondo smiled. "We have 3 days off. The rest of the band is going to chill at the bars."  
  
"Sounds like fun." Michaelangelo laid back. "To bad we are mutants and not really guys in costumes."  
  
"I know bro, but that don't mean we can't have fun on our own."  
  
"What are you thinking?"  
  
"Well, I rented a boat." Mondo Gecko pulled out a pair of keys. "I say we get some food and beer and sail around this island."  
  
Michaelangelo snatched the keys out of Mondo's hand. "Where's the boat?"  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Kimmico held Massie close to her. She didn't understand all these dreams she kept having. There was something about her past she didn't understand.  
  
Massie pulled Kimmico gently away from her. "Tell me dear, what was you dream."  
  
Kimmico wiped a tear rolling down her cheek.  
  
"It's going to be alright. Tell me your dream."  
  
"It's so hard to describe. I kept dreaming I'm on a beach. I'm crawling on the ground and everything seems so high up.  
  
"I remember a woman leaving the beach and that's when I saw it."  
  
Massie patted her hand. "Saw what?"  
  
"The light. It was so bright and this tube thingy came out of it. Then, the tube fell on a coconut and broke.  
  
"Then, this slimy green stuff got all over. It was horrible."  
  
Massie looked down in shame. "Then, what happened."  
  
"I woke up."  
  
Massie slowly stood up. She knew what Kimmico was dreaming about.  
  
Massie left the room and came back rolling a large coconut.  
  
Kimmico's mouth dropped.  
  
"There is something I need to tell you." 


	6. Chapter V: As Waves Come Crashing Down

Kimmico Chapter V: As Waves Come Crashing Down  
  
By: Michelle  
  
  
  
Michaelangelo leaned back gazing at the scenery around him. Hawaii was so beautiful. The trees, the beach, the babes, and the water. He had never seen such crystal blue water before.  
  
Mondo Gecko plopped down next to him. "Beer."  
  
Michaelangelo grabbed the beer and popped the top off. "This is the life." He said as he took a sip.  
  
"Yeah." Mondo Gecko looked over the side. "Check it out. You can see the coral reefs."  
  
"Awesome." Michaelangelo replied. "Look fish."  
  
"I wonder how deep the water is."  
  
"Who knows?" Michaelangelo looked up at the sky. "Looks like a storm is coming."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Maybe we should head back. We are getting pretty far from the beach."  
  
Mondo Gecko liked the scenery to much to leave. "The weather channel said the storm is going to go north of the island. We're on the south side."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive." Mondo Gecko leaned back. "Does the weather channel ever lie?"  
  
Michaelangelo shrugged. He never bothered to watch the weather channel much. Besides, it was too beautiful to leave just yet.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Kimmico looked the giant coconut. It was about half the size of her shell.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me Massie?"  
  
Massie brushed a strand of gray hair from her face. "I didn't know how. I don't understand it either."  
  
Kimmico walked outside and gazed at the water. Her home was once the ocean. Now, her home was on land. It felt as a wave had crashed down upon her.  
  
A tear rolled down Kimmico's cheek. She didn't understand what she was or how she came about. Her dream was so complicated. She needed a better explanation, but where would she get that from.  
  
Kimmico shivered as a gust of wind blew by.  
  
"Come inside." Massie placed her hand on her shoulder. "There is a storm coming."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A wave crashed down upon the boat where Michaelangelo and Mondo Gecko held on for dear life.  
  
"I thought you said the storm was going north of the island." Michaelangelo yelled over the thunder, rain, and wind.  
  
"So did I." Mondo Gecko yelled back grabbing for life vests.  
  
"Look." Michaelangelo pointed. "There is a house over near that beach. We're not that far from it."  
  
Mondo Gecko turned the boat in that direction.  
  
Another wave pound down on the boat causing the boat to lean.  
  
Michaelangelo lost his footing and slid to the front. He tilted his head to the right to see a 20 foot wave tumble the boat over. 


	7. Chapter VI: Rough Waters

Kimmico  
  
Chapter VI: Rough Waters  
  
By: Michelle  
  
"The rain is really coming down." Kimmico said to Massie as she looked out the window.  
  
"It's really windy too." Massie commented. "We'll have to go and clear a few branches after the storm passes."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Are you sure you are going to be alright?"  
  
Kimmico nodded her head. She was going to be fine. She just needed to relax.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Michaelangelo splashed around in the water. He looked over at the overturned boat, how something so beautiful could become so violent. Good thing he was a turtle and could swim. Plus, the life vest Mondo gave him helped out in the rough waters. Speaking of Mondo, where the hell was he?  
  
"Mondo"  
  
"Mondo"  
  
Mondo Gecko could faintly hear his name being called. The wave must have knocked him on the floor. He looked around. This wasn't the floor, it was the ceiling. He was underwater.  
  
Mondo heard the boat making a creaking noise as it slowly filled with water. He must have been in an air pocket. He looked out the window. He could see that it wouldn't be long before it broke. He remembered that scene with the captain in Titanic. He didn't want to die like that.  
  
Mondo carefully got up and went to the door. He had a hard time turning the handle, but when he finally opened the door, water gushed in.  
  
He began to fight the water to get out the door. The water was filling up quickly. He took a deep breath and made his way out.  
  
When Mondo reach the surface, he gasped for air. Good thing he had that life vest on, because he never could swim very well.  
  
"Mikey"  
  
"Mondo"  
  
"Mikey"  
  
"Over here" Michaelangelo yelled.  
  
Fighting the rough waters, they began to swim towards each other.  
  
"Thank God you're alright." Michaelangelo said as he reached Mondo.  
  
"Yeah, but I'll more alright when we get to shore."  
  
"Come on then." Michaelangelo said. "The shore is this way."  
  
The two of them began to swim towards the beach despite the waves.  
  
"Why do I feel we are getting higher and higher?" Mondo complained.  
  
Michaelangelo looked behind them. "Because we are in a huge mega wave, that's why."  
  
"OH SHIT!!!!!!!!!!!!" 


	8. Chapter VII: The Beach

Kimmico  
  
Chapter VII: The Beach  
  
By: Michelle  
  
"Well the weather has cleared." Kimmico said as she looked out the window.  
  
Massie looked out the window with her. "It's a mess out there."  
  
"Shall we go clean up some?"  
  
"Get your coat." Massie instructed. "It is light outside."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Massie and Kimmico began walking along the beach picking up fallen coconuts and moving branches out of the way.  
  
Kimmico noticed as she walked there were pieces of wood everywhere. She lifted a board and screamed.  
  
"What happened?" Massie rushed over.  
  
"Uh."  
  
"Oh my." Massie looked over the body. "It's a huge lizard."  
  
"Where'd it come from?" Kimmico asked.  
  
"Maybe the same place you did." Massie knelt closer to Mondo. "He's hurt pretty badly. We need to get him home before someone sees him."  
  
Kimmico looked around for a sturdy piece of wood to lay the lizard on to bring him back to the house. That's when she saw him. It was a turtle like her.  
  
"Massie, over here."  
  
Massie left Mondo for a moment to see what Kimmico was calling her for.  
  
Her mouth dropped. She didn't know what to say. "We need to get them home and quickly."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Kimmico and Massie struggled to get Mikey and Mondo back to their home. They were quite heavy for the two of them to move any quicker.  
  
The whole time Kimmico couldn't stop thinking about the situation. She never met any of her kind before. Weere they friendly? Did they knew what she was? She had some many questions she wanted to ask them. It was like her dreams were coming true. 


	9. Chapter VIII: Awakening

Kimmico  
  
Chapter VIII: Awakening  
  
By: Michelle  
  
Once home, Kimmico began to clean Michaelangelo's wounds while Massie bandaged the more seriously wounded Mondo Gecko.  
  
Kimmico looked over his body. She had never seen another like her before, and a man at that. He was naked except for his belt with the letter M on it. To bad his shell covered everything up. He was kind of cute.  
  
Michaelangelo moved slightly.  
  
"There, there." Kimmico said as she wiped his forehead. "It's going to be alright."  
  
He slowly opened his eyes. His vision was blurry, but he knew someone was there. His head pounded and his left wrist hurt. The last thing he remembered was being in the water.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Relax." Kimmico said. "You're safe now."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"You got caught in the storm and made your way to the beach. You and your friend are very lucky."  
  
"Oh." Michaelangelo sat up.  
  
'You should really lie down." Kimmico instructed. "You have quite a bump on your head."  
  
Who the hell was telling what to do? Michaelangelo looked over in the direction the voice came from. He focused his eyes on the turtle girl before him.  
  
"Venus."  
  
"Not quite. My name is Kimmico. What's yours?"  
  
"Michaelangelo."  
  
He couldn't believe it. She was a turtle like him, and a girl at that. How did she get in Hawaii?  
  
"You really should lie down."  
  
Michaelangelo placed a hand on his head and lay down. "Where's my friend, Mondo Gecko?"  
  
"Massie is bandaging his wounds. His tail and leg hit a coral reef."  
  
"Is he alright?"  
  
"Yeah, he just needs some rest, and so do you." Kimmico said softly.  
  
Michaelangelo closed his eyes and went to sleep.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Kimmico sat down for a moment. His name was Michaelangelo. How sweet he seemed?  
  
She didn't know what she was feeling at this point in time. She was so confused.  
  
"Kimmico are you alright?" Massie asked  
  
"Yeah. I'm wonderful." 


	10. Chapter IX: Awkward Beginning

Kimmico  
  
Chapter IX: Awkward Beginning  
  
By: Michelle  
  
The next morning, Michaelangelo and Mondo Gecko woke up at about the same time.  
  
"Dude I had a killer dream." Michaelangelo said to his friend.  
  
Mondo Gecko looked around. "Did it involve a giant storm?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Mondo Gecko looked at his bandaged tail. "I don't think it was a dream."  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"Hey, it's good to see the two of you awake." Kimmico said as she came in with a tray of breakfast. "I assume you guys are hungry."  
  
"Umm."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Kimmico sat in between them. "My name is Kimmico."  
  
"Michaelangelo."  
  
"Mondo Gecko."  
  
"Where did you all come from?"  
  
"I think the real question is." Michaelangelo started. "Where did you come from?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Mondo looked over at Kimmico. "How did you not know?"  
  
"I don't."  
  
"Did you float from New York to here in Hawaii?"  
  
"Were you the victim of Shredder's vengeance?"  
  
Kimmico's head began to spin. "I don't know what I am. Why the hell you think I asked you two?"  
  
Kimmico got up and ran out of the room.  
  
"What do you suppose her problem is?"  
  
"She's confused." An elderly walked in the room.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Massie." She said. "I am Kimmico's mother."  
  
"But you are human." Michaelangelo commented.  
  
"I know."  
  
Mondo was confused. "Was Kimmico a human too?"  
  
"No." Massie sat down in between the two of them. "I found her on the beach 7 years ago. I don't understand how she became to be and neither does she."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Guess we were hard on her."  
  
"You two were." Massie sighed. "Kimmico please come back in here."  
  
Kimmico stood in the doorframe wiping a tear from her eye. "Ok."  
  
"We all need to have a long talk." 


	11. Chapter X: Kimmico's New Friends

Kimmico  
  
Chapter X: Kimmico's New Friends  
  
By: Michelle  
  
Kimmico and Massie listened to Michaelangelo and Mondo Gecko stories.  
  
"So we are mutants." Kimmico shrugged.  
  
"Yeah." Mikey reinstated.  
  
"But how did I get here?"  
  
Mondo Gecko thought for a moment. "You were mutated 7 years ago. Right."  
  
"Yeah, about 7."  
  
"Well I was mutated around six years ago." Mondo told Mikey. "And you were mutated as a baby."  
  
"How old are you two?" Kimmico asked.  
  
"I'm 21." Mikey replied.  
  
"22."  
  
"I'm only 15."  
  
"So you were around 8 when mutated."  
  
Mikey thought for a moment. Who was mutated between him and Mondo Gecko? Where was Donnie when he needed him?  
  
"What if you come back to New York with us?" Mikey suggested.  
  
Kimmico was silent. She didn't want to leave Massie, but she wanted to understand her past.  
  
Mondo agreed. "We tour for two more weeks. Then, we head home."  
  
"Kimmico, it would be awesome if you came." Michaelangelo got all excited. "Plus, my brother can bring us back in his sub when you are ready to come home."  
  
Massie placed a hand on Kimmico's shoulder. "You should go. I'll be alright here." She placed a hand on her heart. She wanted Kimmico to keep these two new friends.  
  
"Alright." Kimmico smiled. "I'll go to New York with you."  
  
"Excellent."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Kimmico waved goodbye as Mondo Gecko and Michaelangelo left. She hoped they would visit her in the next two weeks.  
  
Michaelangelo paused for a moment before he left.  
  
'Come on, dude, the guys are probably worried about us."  
  
"Hold on Mondo. I'm coming." Michaelangelo walked towards Kimmico.  
  
Kimmico stopped waving. Why was he coming back?  
  
"Hey Kimmi." Mikey smiled. "Umm, do you want to see us play next Friday?"  
  
Kimmico blushed. Was he asking her out? "Yeah." She said yes. Was she crazy, but he did call her Kimmi.  
  
"Cool. I'll pick you up at three."  
  
"See you then." 


	12. Chapter XI: What If?

Kimmico  
  
Chapter XI: What If?  
  
By: Michelle  
  
Kimmico enjoyed her time with her new friends. Michaelangelo stopped as often as he could in the first week. She was having such a great time. It was the first time she was around anyone without being afraid.  
  
Michaelangelo picked her up at 3:00 sharp that Friday. She was nervous. She had never been on a date before or been in public before or even left Massie.  
  
Massie was so understanding the past week. It was almost if she was hiding something from her. She hated to leave Massie alone, but she insisted for her to go to the concert.  
  
Michaelangelo took her hand and lead her to a taxi. "You look beautiful."  
  
Kimmico blushed. "Thank you."  
  
It was true. Kimmico was beautiful, for a turtle girl. Michaelangelo smiled as he gazed at her crystal blue eyes. 'You seem nervous."  
  
"I am." Kimmico replied. "What about all the people there? What if?"  
  
"Kimmi relax." Mikey laughed. "They will dressed like Mondo and won't care if you are a turtle or not. They just think you have a turtle costume on because you have a crush on me."  
  
"Oh." Kimmico's face turned a bright red.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Kimmico cheered in the crowd as Mondo Gecko introduced his next song.  
  
Mondo Gecko took a breath before speaking. "If many of you don't already know. One of my favorite bands is Creed.  
  
When I look at my own life, I relate to everything they sing. Their dedication and heart of the music has inspired me to succeed in life."  
  
So, in honor of Creed, I like to sing this song.."  
  
| |I can't find the rhyme in all my reason | | | |I've lost sense of time and all seasons | | | |I feel I've been beaten down | | | |By the words of men who have no grounds | | | |I can't sleep beneath the trees of wisdom | | | |When your ax has cut the roots that feed them | | | |Forked tongues in bitter mouths | | | |Can drive a man to bleed from inside out | | | |What if you did? | | | |What if you lied? | | | |What if I avenge? | | | |What if eye for an eye? | | | |I've seen the wicked fruit of your vine | | | |Destroy the man who lacks a strong mind | | | |Human pride sings a vengeful song | | | |Inspired by the times you've been walked on | | | |My stage is shared by many millions | | | |Who lift their hands up high because they feel this | | | |We are one We are strong | | | |The more you hold us down the more we press on | | | |What if you did? | | | |What if you lied? | | | |What if I avenge? | | | |What if eye for an eye? | | | |I know I can't hold the hate inside my mind | | | |'Cause what consumes your thoughts controls your life | | | |So I'll just ask a question | | | |What if? | | | |What if your words could be judged like a crime? | | | | | |  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Kimmico had such a blast that day. It was the best day of her whole life. Nothing could ever go wrong, she thought as Michaelangelo brought her home.  
  
Michaelangelo was so sweet and funny and smart and handsome and brave. What if he was only hers? God, she would give up anything to be with him forever.  
  
  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% %%%%%%%%%%  
  
NOTES: "What If" is written and performed by Creed.  
  
See the cartoon dolls of Kimmico and Massie at my site!!!!!!!!! www.turtlegirlpower.homestead.com/ 


	13. Chapter XII: Fine

Kimmico  
  
Chapter XII: Fine  
  
By: Michelle  
  
"Massie, I had such a wonderful time." Kimmico said as she walked in the door.  
  
Massie rocked slowly in her chair. "That's nice, my dear."  
  
Kimmico walked over to her. "Are you alright Massie?"  
  
"Fine." Massie continued to rock. "Fine."  
  
Kimmico left Massie's side to take a bath and go to bed. She was worried. Massie didn't seem as cheery and happy as she normally was. Maybe, she was just tired, she thought to herself.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Michaelangelo lay back on his bed and drifted into space. Kimmico was so amazing. He just felt he connected with her even though he barely knew her. She was so smart and sweet and funny and beautiful and loving and ..  
  
Michaelangelo sat up. He was in love. He was in love with Kimmico.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The next morning.  
  
Massie began making breakfast. Toast and eggs were she and Kimmico's favorite morning food.  
  
She didn't feel well at all. She had been hiding it from Kimmico the whole time.  
  
Kimmico stretched in her bed. "Mmmm." She could smell eggs and toast. Massie must be up, she thought to herself.  
  
She got out of bed and began getting dressed. That's when she heard a crash in the kitchen. 


	14. Chapter XIII: Massie

Kimmico  
  
Chapter XIII: Massie  
  
By: Michelle  
  
"Massie." Kimmico asked as she walked in kitchen. "Do you need any help?"  
  
There was an awful silence coming from the kitchen.  
  
"Massie."  
  
Kimmico looked around the kitchen. The eggs were burning and the so was the toast. Then, she noticed Massie lying on the floor.  
  
"Oh My God, Massie." Kimmico began shaking her. "Massie."  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% %%%%%%%%%%  
  
Michaelangelo jumped up by the ringing of a phone. He groaned. It was probably Splinter or one of his brothers checking up on him.  
  
"Hello." Michaelangelo said half asleep.  
  
"Mikey you have to coming quick. I don't know what to do."  
  
"I'm coming. I'll be there in a flash."  
  
Michaelangelo grabbed his coat and rushed out the door.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Kimmico ran into Michaelangelo's arms.  
  
"Mikey." She said shaking. "She's dead. She's dead."  
  
"It's going to be alright. I'm here now." He comforted her. "'I'm going to take care of you now."  
  
Not knowing what else to do, Michaelangelo called the 911. When the police and the ambulance arrive and began questioning them, he explained he was part of the band that played the night before and that Kimmico was a friend he made while on the island.  
  
The police and the ambulance teams believed everything. They figure they were just two dressed up punk teens. Then, they confirmed that Massie's death was the cause of a heart attack.  
  
After everyone left, Michaelangelo and Kimmico began packing her things. 


	15. Chapter XIV: Dealing With the Pain

Kimmico  
  
Chapter XIV: Dealing With the Pain  
  
By: Michelle  
  
Michaelangelo jumped at the sound of clanging pots. He sat up on the sofa and looked around. Boy did he regret giving up his bed to let Kimmico sleep.  
  
Kimmico was the one making all the noise. He observed her running around the kitchen cooking and cleaning.  
  
He got up and wrapped his arms around her. "What are you doing?"  
  
Kimmico gently pushed him away. "I'm cooking."  
  
"Kimmi, there is no way we can eat all this food by the time we leave. You need to stop this."  
  
Kimmico shook her head. 'No. I."  
  
"I know you are hurting, but if you don't calm down and relax you are going to hurt yourself."  
  
Kimmico ignored him even though she knew he was right. But, this was the only way she felt comfortable mourning. She began to roughly stir a bowl of cake mix.  
  
"Kimmi please." Michaelangelo grabbed her hand.  
  
Kimmico pulled back again.  
  
Michaelangelo began to turn off the oven and the burners on the stove.  
  
"Stop." She fussed. "You are ruining everything."  
  
"No you need to stop this."  
  
"You can not tell me what to do or stop me from doing what I want."  
  
"This has gone too far." Michaelangelo snatched the bowl out of her hands.  
  
"Give me that back."  
  
"No you need to stop this."  
  
Kimmico steamed. "Give it back to me."  
  
Michaelangelo held the bowl as far from her as possible. "No."  
  
"GIVE IT BACK."  
  
"No."  
  
Kimmico began hitting him.  
  
Michaelangelo dropped the bowl in the sink and grabbed her wrist to stop her. "Kimmi stop."  
  
"NO..NO."  
  
Michaelangelo spun her around and pressed her back against his chest.  
  
Kimmico fought for a few seconds. He was much too strong for her to get free.  
  
"Please stop Kimmi." He whispered in her ear.  
  
Tears began to roll down her cheeks.  
  
Michaelangelo released his grip on her as she slowly turned in his arms. She laid her head on his chest.  
  
"You are never going to be alone." He began. "I will never leave your side. If you let me, I will love, honor, and cherish you until the end of time."  
  
Kimmico looked up into his eyes as he wiped a tear from her cheek.  
  
"Kimmico, I love you." Michaelangelo leaned down and kissed her for the first time.  
  
Kimmico accepted the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
Motivated by relentless desire, Michaelangelo and Kimmico found their way to the bedroom.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Kimmico draped her arm around Michaelangelo's chest.  
  
"Do you think you family will like me?"  
  
"Of course they will." He said. "What's not to like?" "I'm serious."  
  
Michaelangelo pulled Kimmico closer to him. "They are going to love you."  
  
Kimmico smiled and closed her eyes. It was time to start a new life. She was glad it was with Michaelangelo. 


	16. Chapter XV: Home, Sweet Home

Kimmico  
  
Chapter XV: Home, Sweet Home  
  
By: Michelle  
  
"Raph, hand me that banner." Venus said as she climbed up a ladder.  
  
"What for?"  
  
"Michaelangelo is coming home today."  
  
Raphael handed the banner up to Venus. "He better have brought us some souvenirs."  
  
Leonardo dusted the living room. "You know once he is back, our peace and quiet is over."  
  
Raphael laughed. "And Donnie won't be cooking anymore."  
  
"Very funny." Donatello replied.  
  
Leonardo smiled. "Did you get the pancakes off the kitchen ceiling yet?"  
  
"I'm working on it." Donatello mumbled.  
  
"Will you all stop yapping and get cleaning?" Venus fussed. "He's going to be home in a few hours."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah."  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% %%%%%%%%%%  
  
"This is the last plane we have to take before we are home." Michaelangelo said.  
  
"Thank God." Kimmico replied." It was her first time every in a plane. Hopefully, it would be the last.  
  
Mondo Gecko sat quietly in his seat. This sucked. His best friend has a girlfriend now and he had no one.  
  
This bites. He knew her less than a month and they were already madly in love. Mondo leaned back. He hated this. He hated himself. He hated being a freak.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
"Shhh. They are coming." Donatello said as he looked on the radar screen.  
  
"Everybody hide."  
  
Michaelangelo opened the door. "Home, Sweet Home."  
  
Mondo Gecko folded his arms and walked past Michaelangelo and Kimmico.  
  
Michaelangelo grabbed Kimmico's hand and walked through the door. "Here it is."  
  
"I can't see anything." Kimmico said.  
  
Mikey knew what his family was up to as he turned on the lights.  
  
Everyone jumped out of their hiding places. "SUR..WHOA." They couldn't believe it. It was another girl turtle. 


	17. Chapter XVI: Stunned

Kimmico  
  
Chapter XVI: Stunned  
  
By: Michelle  
  
Michaelangelo looked around. "You guys didn't have to do this."  
  
They were all silent. They just didn't know what to say.  
  
"Oh." Michaelangelo smiled. "This is Kimmico."  
  
Their stunned silence scared Kimmico. She got closer to Michaelangelo.  
  
"Umm."  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"When?"  
  
"How?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You forgot why and who" Michaelangelo added. He walked Kimmico over to them. "We'll explain everything."  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
"And here we are." Michaelangelo ended.  
  
"It's nice to meet you Kimmico." Splinter said and patted her hand. 'You are part of this family now."  
  
"Thank you." Kimmico felt a little easy now.  
  
Donatello leaned back. "You know the Frogs were mutated around seven years ago too."  
  
"Didn't Shredder loose the canister during a storm?" Leonardo asked. "And that's how it landed in Florida."  
  
"Then there was two canisters sent." Donatello figured. "Are you the only one?"  
  
"Yeah." Kimmico replied. "Michaelangelo and Mondo Gecko were the first I have ever seen.  
  
"If you don't mind, I would like to take some blood samples and all." Donatello suggested.  
  
"I guess."  
  
"Don't worry Kimmi." Michaelangelo comforted. "It will be cool." 


	18. Chapter XVII: Donnie Don't Preach

Kimmico  
  
Chapter XVII: Donnie Don't Preach  
  
By: Michelle  
  
  
  
Donatello pulled out a needle to take a sample of Kimmico's blood. He noticed her nervousness and decided to talk to her to calm her down as he took the sample.  
  
"So, Kimmi. How old are you again?"  
  
"Fifteen."  
  
"Wow. You're about seven years younger than we all are."  
  
Donatello looked over to Michaelangelo in disapprovingly. He knew what was going on when Michaelangelo placed her things in his room.  
  
"All done." Donatello put the sample in a tube and then cleaned Kimmico's arm. "Sit here for a few minutes. I don't want you to collapse or anything."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Donatello walked out the room. "Mike can I talk to you for a sec."  
  
"Sure. What's up?"  
  
Donatello folded his arms. 'You and Kimmico have been...you know."  
  
"Yeah." Michaelangelo blushed.  
  
"Kind of young isn't she."  
  
"Yeah. I suppose, but she acts so mature."  
  
Donatello sighed. "Michaelangelo she is seven, almost eight years younger than you are. It can be very dangerous if she gets pregnant at such a young age."  
  
"I know, but."  
  
Leonardo and Raphael butted into the conversation.  
  
"What's going on?" Leonardo asked.  
  
"Michaelangelo and Kimmico have been sleeping together."  
  
"Alright Mikey." Raphael gave him five.  
  
"No, not alright." Donatello said. "She's way too young. What if she gets pregnant?"  
  
"Oh." Raphael somewhat agreed, with the pregnancy part anyway.  
  
"Donnie's right." Leonardo agreed. "She is young Mikey."  
  
"But, I love her." Michaelangelo replied in his defense.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Venus walked into the lab to bring Kimmico something to eat.  
  
"Thank you." Kimmico hung her head.  
  
'Is something the matter Kimmi?" Venus asked. She already knew what the guys were discussing and was sure Kimmico knew too.  
  
"Do they like me?" Kimmico asked.  
  
"Yes, they do." Venus sat down. "They are just concerned. That's all."  
  
"Do you.you know.with Raphael?"  
  
"Yes, we do." Venus couldn't lie to her. Kimmico was young and needed guidance. "We are very serious about our relationship, even if Raphael will never admit it. We plan to spend the rest of our lives together."  
  
"Michaelangelo promised me that." Kimmico replied.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Mondo Gecko closed the door to Michaelangelo's room and lay down on Raphael's old bed from when they shared the room.  
  
He didn't want to admit it, but he was jealous of his best friend.  
  
He hated being a mutant. It seemed that ever since his mutation years ago, he could never live life to its fullest.  
  
If he wasn't a mutant, he would probably be extremely famous and excepting awards from MTV and VH1 and be on the cover of the Rolling Stone.  
  
If he wasn't a mutant, he could have a girlfriend. Candy, his ex- girlfriend with blue hair, sure wouldn't have left him.  
  
If he wasn't a mutant, he could actually walk around the city. Being the freak he is, he couldn't even shop at Wal-Mart.  
  
He just wanted his life the way it was again. 


	19. Chapter XVIII: Kimmi Runs Out

Kimmico  
  
Chapter XVIII: Kimmi Run's Out  
  
By: Michelle  
  
  
  
"Michaelangelo, be realistic. You've only known her for a month, maybe less." Donatello said to him.  
  
"I can't describe what I am feeling." Michaelangelo tried to explain. "I've never felt like this before."  
  
"Guys, leave him alone." Raphael defended.  
  
"Oh yeah Raph, just encourage him." Leonardo commented.  
  
"Bite me Leo." Raphael snapped back. "If Mikey wants to get some, let him do it."  
  
"Calm down." Donatello tried to stop the brawl.  
  
"Leo's just jealous."  
  
"I am not."  
  
"Whatever." Raphael smirked. "The thing is that Michaelangelo is getting some and you're not."  
  
Michaelangelo's head spun. Then, he turned around to see Kimmico. She was listening the whole time.  
  
Kimmico didn't know what to say. She was so confused. Was Michaelangelo just after one thing?  
  
"Kimmi, I can explain."  
  
Kimmico turned from him and ran out the door.  
  
'Kimmi. Kimmico."  
  
Leonardo and Raphael stopped arguing as they turned to see Michaelangelo run after an upset Kimmi.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Kimmico looked around the sewer. She didn't know where the hell she was, but she had to get the hell out of there.  
  
Kimmico heard Michaelangelo calling for her, but she spotted a manhole and climbed up.  
  
Above ground, she found herself in a dark alley. She slowly began walking around. It was cold, so she held her arms tightly.  
  
She could hear footsteps coming from behind her, but when she turned to look, she found no one there.  
  
Kimmico began walking faster, but the footsteps were faster too.  
  
She took off running but soon found herself in a dead end. She turned around and found herself surrounded by humans dressed in all black.  
  
"AAHHHHH!!!!" 


	20. Chapter XIX: The Search Is On

Kimmico  
  
Chapter XIX: The Search Is On  
  
By: Michelle  
  
"Kimmi." Michaelangelo continued to yell as he searched for her in the sewer.  
  
He looked around. She didn't know the sewer. What if she was lost or hurt or worse? He had to find her.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Venus folded her arms as she approached the others. "You three should be ashamed of yourselves."  
  
They looked around at each other. They knew she was right. They had to help find Kimmico.  
  
Donatello ran to his computer. "I don't know if I can track her. I'll have to rely solely on body temperature. I wasn't able to hook up a transmitter to her yet."  
  
"Then, get on." Leonardo order. "Raph, you and Venus take the bike and head above ground."  
  
"No problem." Raphael grabbed his keys.  
  
"Mondo and I'll take the hummer and head in the opposite direction."  
  
Donatello tossed him the keys to the hummer.  
  
"MONDO."  
  
Mondo Gecko walked slowly out of the bedroom. "Yeah."  
  
"Kimmi ran off." Leonardo explained.  
  
Mondo Gecko sighed. He could have cared less that Kimmi was missing, but he knew how much she meant to Michaelangelo.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Kimmico opened her eyes. Where was she? What happened?  
  
"Well, well, well. Look who finally woke up."  
  
Kimmico turned around at the sound of his voice.  
  
She slowly looked up at him. His black boots. His purple cape. His shiny, yet sharp, armor. "Wha?"  
  
"Welcome my dear."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I am The Shredder." 


	21. Chapter XX: Finding Kimmico

Kimmico  
  
Chapter XX: Finding Kimmico  
  
By: Michelle  
  
Kimmico looked at the man before her.  
  
"I am the Shredder." He said to her. "But, I think the more important question is 'who are you'?"  
  
"Kimmico." She said quietly. He scared her, not just from the stories Michaelangelo had told her, but from his presence. Her instincts told her he was evil.  
  
Shredder stood up. Something was familiar about this turtle girl, but he didn't know what. However, he knew she would be quite useful in trapping the turtles.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Kimmi." Michaelangelo was giving up hope. He didn't know where she was. How could he be so stupid?  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Donatello typed busily on the computer. There had to be a way to track Kimmi by her body heat. He did it for his brothers and Venus before he put trackers on them.  
  
"Got it."  
  
Donatello jumped. Damn he was good.  
  
He grabbed a communicator and called Leonardo and Mondo.  
  
"I found her."  
  
"Where is she at?"  
  
"She's in an abandoned warehouse on Elk and Main."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Raphael and Venus sped down the street.  
  
"Stop."  
  
Raphael slowed down. "What is it?"  
  
"Turn around and pass that warehouse slowly." Venus instructed.  
  
He didn't argue. He knew better than that. He turned around and passed the warehouse again.  
  
"She's in there." Venus said. "I can feel it."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive."  
  
"Raph."  
  
Raphael picked up his communicator. "Yeah, Leo."  
  
"Donnie found her. She's in a warehouse on Elk and Main."  
  
"We know." Raphael informed him. "But it's not abandoned."  
  
Venus looked at him. He was right. It was not an abandoned warehouse.  
  
Leonardo replied back. "What do you mean it's not abandoned?"  
  
"It's one of Shredder's fall back spots." Raphael responded.  
  
"Ok. You two stay put and check the area." Leonardo replied. "I'm going to get Mikey and Donnie. We'll meet you there in fifteen minutes."  
  
"See you in fifteen." 


	22. Chapter XXI: Who to Trust?

Kimmico Chapter XXI: Who to Trust? By: Michelle  
  
Shredder paced around the room. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he knew there was something familiar with Kimmico. But what? *******FLASHBACK******* "Boss." Rocksteady tugged on Shredder's cape for him to turn around. "What now?" "I found it." Shredded turned around and looked at the uncover top of the canister. He put on gloves and slowly began to unbar it. "Damn." Shredder said as he pulled the broken canister out of the sand. Then, he pulled the other half of the broken canister out. "Where's the mutagen?" Bebop asked looking and one of the pieces Shredder hummed at the palm tree. "It's gone." Shredder tore off his gloves. "So much for another mutant." "Hey boss." Rocksteady started. "If there was no mutagen left, then where did it go?" "I told you, you fool. It's gone." Bebop thought for a second. "But wasn't the mutagen gone when the Turtles were made." Shredder thought for a moment. What if another mutant was made? What if it was running around the island? He had to look. "Come on you fools." Shredder snapped. "We are going mutant hunting." "But all the mutagen is gone." Rocksteady reminded. Shredder sighed. "I told you. If the mutagen is gone, then another mutant was created." "Oh." "You're so smart boss." Rock steady said. "We would have never thought of something like that." Bebop nodded. "Come on." Shredder pointed. "There is a house over there. Let's go." ^^^^^^ Shredder, now dressed in civilian clothes, knocked on the door to the house. An elderly woman cracked the door open to see who it was. "May I help you?" "Yes Ma'am." Shredder said. "I am with the Hawaiian Board of Chemical Waste. Recently, there has been a leak of chemicals in the area. Have you seen anything unusual lately?" The woman thought for a moment. The man was suspicious to her. Something was funny about him and the two robed men around him. She could never tell them what she found. "No." Shredder looked into the woman's eye. Was she hiding something? "Sorry to disturb you. Have a good day." **********BACK TO REALITY********** "The old woman." Shredder turned and faced Kimmico. "She was your guardian." Kimmico's heart pounded. How did he know that? "How?" "Did I know that?" Shredder finished her question. Kimmico nodded. "I'm your father." Shredder smiled. "No." Kimmico shook her head. "No." "I created you." "You lie." "Do I?" Shredder gave her a glare. Then, he showed her an empty mutagen canister. Kimmico's mouth dropped. She saw that in her dreams. He was her creator.  
  
"You see, Kimmico." Shredder said. "You belong to me." Kimmico's head was swimming. She didn't know who to believe. Michaelangelo said Shredder was his enemy. Shredder was telling her he was her father. "Kimmico. Look at me." Shredder lifted her chin. "Join me against my enemies." "Against Michaelangelo and his brothers?" Kimmico said softly. 'Yes." Shredder looked into her eyes. "They are your enemies." Kimmico didn't know what to say. She was confused. "Join me." Kimmico paused for a moment. Who was she to trust? Was it Michaelangelo, her lover and friend? Or, was it Shredder, her father and creator? "Well?" Kimmico thought for a moment. Then, she gave him her answer. 


	23. Chapter XXII: Kimmico's Decision

Kimmico  
  
Chapter XXII: Kimmico's Decision  
  
By: Michelle  
  
"Well?" Shredder asked Kimmico.  
  
Kimmico closed her eyes. She had to give him her answer. He didn't trust him. Something just wasn't right with him.  
  
"I'm losing my patience."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"It's about time ya'll got here." Raphael said as his brothers pulled up.  
  
"I had to get Mike and Donnie." Leonardo reminded him. "So, what's going on inside."  
  
Venus handed him some binoculars. "There are three entrances. We can enter on the left or the right."  
  
"Our third option is?" Donatello questioned.  
  
"We can come through the roof over Shredder's gathering room." Venus said.  
  
"What about Kimmico?" Michaelangelo asked. "Is she alright?"  
  
Raphael put a hand on his shoulder. "We don't know."  
  
"We haven't seen her." Venus continued. "But the Foot has been gathering there in the last couple of minutes."  
  
"He might be using Kimmico as bait for us." Leonardo said handing Michaelangelo the binoculars.  
  
"So what are we going to do?" Mondo Gecko asked. "Charge into a trap."  
  
"No." Donatello said. "It's too risky."  
  
"If we enter from the roof, he might be expecting it." Venus reminded. "We have done it too many times before."  
  
Raphael agreed. "And if we go through the side entrances we will have problems with the Foot."  
  
"What if we come from underneath." Leonardo suggested. "You know, through the sewers."  
  
"Like it."  
  
"It's sneaky. He won't expect it."  
  
"I've got my laser blaster and ya'll have your weapons."  
  
"What do you think Mikey?"  
  
"Mikey?"  
  
Everyone looked around.  
  
"He's gone."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"I'm loosing my patience child." Shredder said with anger growing.  
  
Kimmico looked into his eyes. "No. No, I'll never join you."  
  
"I don't think you understand." Shredder threatened her. "You are mine."  
  
'No." Kimmico stood strong. "You are evil. I'll have nothing to do with you."  
  
Shredder grabbed Kimmico's arm and slammed her against the wall. "Now you'll die."  
  
She began screaming as Shredder dragged her to a post in the center of the warehouse.  
  
"Tie her up."  
  
Kimmico continued to scream until a Foot soldier tied her mouth with a bandanna.  
  
"You see dear." Shredder began. "All of this could have been avoided if you would have joined me."  
  
Tears began to roll down Kimmico's cheeks.  
  
"Now you can watch your friends die as well." Shredder turned to the Foot. "Set the traps. The Turtles will be here for her soon." 


	24. Chapter XXIII: Rushing Into Things

Kimmico  
  
Chapter XXIII: Rushing Into Things  
  
By: Michelle  
  
Leonardo sighed. "Well this is great."  
  
"He's already inside the building." Donatello said as he looked at his portable tracker.  
  
Raphael tightened his fists. "After we save Mikey's ass, remind me to kill him."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Michaelangelo rushed into the warehouse and looked around. There was no one there. Then, he saw Kimmico tied up.  
  
He quickly ran over to her and began untying her. "Thank God I found you."  
  
He pulled the bandanna down from her month.  
  
"You have to get out of here." Kimmico said as she watched him untied her. "It's a trap."  
  
"There is no one here." Michaelangelo said as he untied the last rope and kissed her.  
  
"THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, Venus, and Mondo Gecko slushed through the sewer. They could hear the Foot yelling.  
  
"Shredder."  
  
"Shredder."  
  
"Shredder."  
  
Mondo Gecko listened to the Foot. "When we get up there, can I shoot some of them?"  
  
"Anything to make them shut the hell up." Raphael replied.  
  
Donatello looked up. "Leo, this grate is the best way up."  
  
"Let me check it out."  
  
Leonardo climbed up the ladder and quietly lifted the grate. He looked in front of him. He was facing the backs of a bunch of Foot members.  
  
"What you see?" Raphael called up to him.  
  
'Keep it down." Leonardo spoke softly. "The Foot is a few feet away."  
  
Leonardo peeked through the Foot from where he was. That's when he saw Kimmico and Michaelangelo. "Oh great."  
  
"What?"  
  
Leonardo began climbing down the ladder. 'Shredder has both of them now."  
  
"Yeah great." Raphael said. "Now we have to save both of them."  
  
"Shredder knows we are in the area." Donatello added. "He's probably got the place loaded with traps."  
  
"I didn't really see any." Leonardo admitted. "But there is at least three dozen Foot."  
  
"7 to 1 odds."  
  
Venus rolled her eyes. This talking was getting them nowhere. She pushed past all of them.  
  
"Venus where are you going?"  
  
Venus climbed up the ladder and looked through the grate. "I have an idea." 


	25. Chapter XXIV: Venus' Plan

Kimmico  
  
Chapter XXIV: Venus' Plan  
  
By: Michelle  
  
  
  
"What are you talking about Vee?" Raphael asked as she climbed down the ladder.  
  
Venus pulled a silver ball out of a pouch in her belt. "This is a kai mi."  
  
"So." Leonardo shrugged. "We all know that."  
  
"It's laced with white chi magic on the outside. In the inside, it has a small explosive." Venus began to explain. "Anything I throw it at will be shocked and go unconscious."  
  
"Cool." Mondo said. "So where is the rest?"  
  
"This is the only one." Venus said. "But, if there is enough energy flow, the explosion can knock out even more."  
  
"I get it." Donatello said taking the kai mi gently in his hand. "It would send a shock wave, causing its surroundings to weaken or go unconscious. If it works, it would definitely give us better odds."  
  
"Exactly." Venus smiled.  
  
"And how exactly are we suppose to make that happen?"  
  
"Mondo has his laser blaster." Donatello reminded them. "I might just do the trick."  
  
"Let's do it."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Michaelangelo fought with the ropes he was bound with. Damn Shredder.  
  
Kimmico looked around at the rioting Foot. She was so scared. How were they supposed to get out of there?  
  
Michaelangelo continued to fight with the ropes until a silver ball caught his eye.  
  
The silver ball rolled slowly through the circle of Foot. The Foot stopped rioting to see what the object was.  
  
"What the hell is that?" Shredder questioned as the silver ball stopped in the middle of the circle.  
  
Venus. Michaelangelo thought to himself and began looking around. They were around somewhere.  
  
Shredder noticed his enemy looking around the room. The turtles were there. But where?  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Shredder knows something is up." Venus said to Mondo as they peeked out the grate.  
  
"He's probably realixed he ripped off Darth Vador's costume." Mondo tessed  
  
Venus rolled her eyes.  
  
"Luke, I am your father." Mondo said.  
  
"Very funny."  
  
"If only you knew the power of the dark side."  
  
"Mondo."  
  
"Alright." Mondo said and shot the kai mi with his laser blaster.  
  
"GET DOWN."  
  
The explosion shocked the entire room causing many of the curious Foot soldiers to knock out.  
  
"ATTACK." 


	26. Chapter XXV: ATTACK

Kimmico  
  
Chapter XXV: ATTACK  
  
By: Michelle  
"ATTACK."  
  
The Turtles jumped out from the sewers into a battle with the remaining Foot.  
  
"Now this a little more fair." Raphael said throwing a Foot soldier into a pole.  
  
"I'll say." Leonardo commented. "But, Shredder doesn't seem to be affected."  
  
Venus ran over to Michaelangelo and Kimmico and began untying them.  
  
"Thanks Venus." Michaelangelo said. "What the hell was that?"  
  
"We'll explain later." Venus replied. "Your brothers need you to fight."  
  
"Oooo." Kimmico said as Venus took ropes from around her.  
  
Venus held Kimmico up.  
  
Michaelangelo looked over to Venus.  
  
"She'll be fine." Venus assured him. "She must have been affected by the blast."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Don't worry. I'm going to stay with her."  
  
Michaelangelo nodded and rushed over to help the surrounded Donatello.  
  
"Hey you guys. Can I join in the fun?" Michaelangelo asked.  
  
A few of the Foot turned around. Michaelangelo grabbed two of them and slammed them into each other. Then, he did a round house kick knocking another on the floor.  
  
"Thanks Mike." Donatello replied as he used his bow to knock a four member off his feet.  
  
"No problem." Michaelangelo smiled. "Now let's kick some serious Foot booty."  
  
^^^^^^  
  
"Kimmico, are you alright?" Venus asked as she set Kimmico down on a crate.  
  
Kimmico looked around. "I'm a little dizzy."  
  
"You're going to be fine. You just need to sit a few minutes." Venus smiled.  
  
Kimmico looked up at the blurred image of Venus and saw something behind her. "Venus."  
  
"What?" Venus turned around to find Shredder in front of her.  
  
"Out of my way, freak." Shredder grabbed Venus before she could react and through her into some nearby crates.  
  
Kimmico knew that voice. She rolled off the crate and tried to crawl away from him into another pile of crates.  
  
"YOU CAN'T RUN FROM ME GIRL." Shredder said to her. "I CREATED YOU AND I WILL DESTROY YOU."  
  
Kimmico hid in an open crate.  
  
"COME OUT." Shredder yelled as he began throw crates over.  
  
Kimmico began shaking as she heard him approaching closer.  
  
^^^^^^  
  
After defeating most of the Foot, the Raphael and Michaelangelo ran over to where Shredder was yelling.  
  
Raphael rushed over to Venus and began helping her up. "You alright, Babe?"  
  
Venus placed her hand on her head. "I'm fine, but Kimmico needs help."  
  
"Where is she?" Michaelangelo questioned.  
  
"Somewhere in the crates over there." Venus pointed.  
  
^^^^^^^  
  
Shredder threw another crate over. "You can't hide in here forever."  
  
Kimmico shook as she looked up to find Shredder looking down at her. "There you are."  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" 


	27. Chapter XXVI: Saving Kimmico

Kimmico  
  
Chapter XXVI: Saving Kimmico  
  
By: Michelle  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"  
  
"KIMMI."  
  
Michaelangelo ran through the crates and grabbed Shredder throwing him on the floor.  
  
Kimmico hurried and climbed out of the crate.  
  
Michaelangelo stood up to find himself face to face with Shredder.  
  
"Out of my way freak." Shredder demanded.  
  
Michaelangelo pulled out his nunchuks. "NO."  
  
"Out of the way." Shredder replied and attacked him.  
  
Michaelangelo blocked Shredder's first advance.  
  
"I'm not here to play." Shredder spat as he kicked a nunchuck out of Michaelangelo's hand.  
  
"Damn." Michaelangelo made a fist.  
  
Shredder eyed up his opponent. He clenched his katana tightly and made him move.  
  
Michaelangelo was ready for him, and spin around to avoid him.  
  
Shredder duck to the ground and knocked Michaelangelo's feet from under him. On the way down, Shredder sliced him on his arm.  
  
Michaelangelo clenched the wound and began backing up.  
  
"MICHAELANGELO." Leonardo and Donatello yelled as they rushed to find Michaelangelo fallen.  
  
"Give it up Shredder." Raphael came around the corner. "You're surrounded."  
  
"Oh really." Shredder grabbed Kimmico who was trying to get away from all the fighting.  
  
Michaelangelo stood up still holding his arm. "Let her go or else."  
  
"Ha." Shredder laughed as he held the katana against Kimmico's throat. "You are in no position to threaten me. One step more and the girl gets it."  
  
"Let her go."  
  
"Let her go Shredder." Mondo Gecko aimed his laser blaster. "Or else."  
  
"Or else what?" Shredder turned to see who had spoken to him. As he did, he let a little pressure off of Kimmico's neck.  
  
"This." Mondo Gecko saw his window of an opportunity and shot Shredder in the hand, causing him to throw Kimmico on the floor.  
  
Shredder grabbed his hand in pain and looked around at all of them. "Til next time FREAKS."  
  
He threw a small ball on the floor causing the room to fill with smoke.  
  
"Damnit." Raphael fussed as Venus joined his side. "He got away again."  
  
Donatello nodded. "As always."  
  
"Nice shooting Mondo." Leonardo said to him.  
  
"Anything to help my friends." Mondo Gecko replied.  
  
"Kimmico, thank God you're OK." Michaelangelo said as he rushed to her side.  
  
"I'll be fine." Kimmico looked at Michaelangelo's injury. "But I think it's time to go home."  
  
"Ok." Michaelangelo held he wound.  
  
Kimmico looked into his eyes. "Are you going to be alright?"  
  
"I am now." Michaelangelo smiled as he grabbed her hand. 


	28. Chapter XXVII: We Are Family

Kimmico  
  
Chapter XXVII: We Are Family  
  
By: Michelle  
"Owww." Michaelangelo whined. "That hurts Donnie."  
  
"Sorry Mike." Donatello continued to clean Michaelangelo's wound. "But this cut is pretty deep. I want to make sure it is clean before I start stitching it up."  
  
Michaelangelo glanced over at Kimmico who was having a small cut on her neck cleaned by Splinter. He loved her so much. Why didn't the others realize that?  
  
Kimmico looked over to Michaelangelo. He was staring at her with star stuck eyes. She blushed and turned to look at Splinter.  
  
"He cares a lot about you, my dear." Splinter said softly.  
  
Kimmico smiled. "Yes, he does. I care about him too."  
  
^^^^^^^  
  
Venus sat on the table waiting for Donatello to check the bump on her head.  
  
Raphael kissed her softly on the lips. 'You gonna be alright."  
  
"Yes." Venus kissed him back. "I just have a headache though."  
  
"You want me to kiss it and make it better." Raphael replied.  
  
Kimmico watched the two be lovey dovey. It was so sweet. Why didn't his family want her and Michaelangelo to be this way?  
  
^^^^^^^^  
  
Michaelangelo sat on his bed alone holding a magenta bandanna and a belt with the letter K on it. His arm still hurt, especially after Donatello gave him stitches. Personally, he would have preferred to have Shredder cut him again.  
  
Venus, Raphael, Leonardo, and Donatello walked in the room to find the depressed Michaelangelo.  
  
"How is Kimmi?" Michaelangelo asked.  
  
"She's with Splinter and Mondo watching April on the news." Venus replied.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Mike, we're sorry about before." Leonardo said to him. "We over reacted."  
  
"Yeha." Donatello added. "You must care about her a lot to go a fight Shredder to save her."  
  
"I do." Michaelangelo stood up. "I love her."  
  
"We know you do." Raphael admitted.  
  
"I just wish you all would stop treating me like a baby." Michaelangelo pointed out. "I am old enough to make my own decisions."  
  
"We know." Leonardo said. "We just worry about you."  
  
"Michaelangelo, we support every decision you make." Venus smiled. 'We will always be here for you."  
  
Michaelangelo looked at the bandanna and belt in his hand. He knew what he had to do.  
  
^^^^^^^  
  
When Michaelangelo found Kimmico, she was sitting with Splinter and Mondo on the couch. He hid the bandanna and belt behind his back.  
  
"Sensei. Mondo." Michaelangelo said politely. "May I have a word with Kimmico alone?"  
  
"Certainly." Splinter replied smiling.  
  
"Sure buddy."  
  
"Thanks." Michaelangelo waited for everyone to leave before he sat on the couch next to Kimmico. "Hey."  
  
"Hey." Kimmico blushed. "How's your arm?"  
  
"Better." Michaelangelo got nervous. "I have something for you."  
  
"You do." Kimmico smiled. "You didn't have to get me anything."  
  
"I know, but." Michaelangelo handed Kimmico a magenta bandanna and a belt with a K on it. "I told you that you will never be alone again and I meant it."  
  
Kimmico took the bandanna and the belt ant began to examine them.  
  
"Kimmi, I love you." Michaelangelo grabbed her hand. "And I want you to be part of my family."  
  
"You do."  
  
"Yeha."  
  
Kimmico smiled. "I love you too."  
  
Michaelangelo leaned forward and kissed Kimmico.  
  
"Way to go Mikey." Raphael cheered.  
  
Michaelangelo and Kimmico blushed as they broke apart. They defiantly were not alone now.  
  
"Welcome to the family." Splinter said.  
  
"Yes. It will be quite nice not being the only female around." Venus added. "And if you'd like, I would be happy to train you."  
  
"Now alls we need is to hook up Chump and Nerd boy here." Raphael pointed to Leonardo and Donatello.  
  
"Very funny, Raph."  
  
"Thank you all." Kimmico looked around at everyone in the room and smiled. She wasn't going to be alone anymore. She was part of a family again. Life couldn't get any better than this.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
AUTHOR"S NO|TES:  
  
My character, Kimmico, was named for Kimmico in the movie Karate Kid II.  
  
If you check on my web page, I have another doll of Kimmico with her bandanna and belt.  
  
Well this was the last chapter. I would like to thank everyone who has read this fanfic and thanks to everyone who has reviewed. I had a lot of fun writing this fanfic. Thank you all for being patient with updates.  
  
Thanks again.  
  
Michelle turtlegirlpower@yahoo.com 


End file.
